comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CW Batwoman S1 EP10 How Queer Everything Is Today!
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW BATWOMAN YOUTUBE: TBA PLOT by COMICBOOK.COM: Batwoman hurries on a new motorcycle to save a runaway train full of passengers. Over intercoms, she thanks Luke for giving her the new motorcycle, conveniently days before her birthday. She manages to stop the train, but the grappling hook she uses snaps away, and a handsome male GCPD officer named Slam Bradley (who, as Vesper Fairchild later explains, has "Chris Evans vibes") saves her, which gets photographed and spread around the city. Kate gets annoyed about the press shipping her and Slam, especially considering the fact that she's gay. Kate and Luke visit the train, and find a piece of technology that could remotely hack the train. Everyone in Gotham suddenly gets a mass text -- of a person using a dog bitmoji, ordering the city to pay up. The same hacker then hjiacks the mayor's press conference, which leads Luke to worry that they could be targeted next. Kate convinces Luke to turn their Internet back online and find the hacker's location. Batwoman finds the hacker's location, just as Sophie is interrogating all of the men inside. Outside, Batwoman talks to Sophie, who is clearly upset about her husband leaving her. Later, Kate questions to Luke if she's living her truth as Batwoman. Luke gives her a bomb that will isolate all technology within an immediate distance, outside of the hacker. Luke then reveals that he reverse-engineered the hacker's video messages and figured out that it's a young girl recording the messages, and Kate decides to find her at Gotham Prep. Batwoman rappels down during Gotham Prep's school dance, and gets swarmed by teenagers who want to take selfies. Batwoman activates the bomb and finds the hacker -- a young girl named Parker Torres. She says that she was going to stop the train anyway, and reveals that she orchestrated the train crash to make her parents have more sympathy for her, after she was outed to them as gay. She argues that she'll never be represented or feel comfortable in her own skin. Alice shows up and kidnaps Parker, threatening her with a woodshop saw. Batwoman shows up, and Alice tells her to quit being a hero and take off her mask. Kate eventually does that, and Parker instantly recognizes her and apologizes. Alice tells Parker to hack Gotham's phones and out Kate has Batwoman, otherwise she'll kill everyone in the school. Parker refuses, because she knows Gotham needs Batwoman. Parker hacks the phones -- but sends a distress signal instead. Alice frees Parker, and Kate immediately fights her and has her subdue the bomb. The school is evacuated, and Mouse sets off the bomb -- just as Kate saves Slam Bradley from the explosion. Parker visits Kate at her office, and Kate gives her paperwork to do community service as penance for her crimes. Kate tells Parker that things will get better, and offers to be her mentor. Luke gives Kate a cupcake for her birthday, and congratulates her on reaching "cover girl status". Kate pulls out a digital copy of Catco magazine, in which Batwoman comes out as a lesbian on the cover. People throughout Gotham read the article. Kate goes back to her office, where she finds a normal Beth, who says she has returned from study abroad. Kate confronts her, but she confirms it -- she's Beth. *Alice and Mouse have a tea party on Catherine's grave. Mouse argues that killing Catherine wasn't enough to get Kate's attention, especially given her public persona as Batwoman. *Mary records a message for her Instagram account, where she calls out her followers for slandering her family. Kate arrives, and Mary quickly grows distant. While in prison, Jacob finds a razor blade inside his food. He later takes a call from Mary, who is deflecting from her emotions about Catherine's death. Mary visits a scientist named Dr. Campbell, who specializes in skin grafts, and asks him to help testify in Jacob's trial. He turns it down, and suggests that Mary might have imagined Mouse impersonating Jacob. Mary tells Sophie about this, who suggests talking to Kate. Mary then sees Alice entering Gotham University. Sophie and a squad of Crows show up, but don't find anything. *Sophie visits Mary, who is attempting to shut down her free clinic. Sophie argues that they both might not have the clarity they need right now. *Sophie talks to Alice in Crows custody, but Alice refuses to give Mouse's location. *Kate visits Mary, and they hug. She later calls out Jacob, who wishes her a happy birthday. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Batwoman Category:Kate Kane - Batwoman Category:Luke Fox - Batwing Category:Elizabeth Kane - Alice Category:Sophie Moore Category:Vesper Fairchild Category:Mayor Michael Akins Category:Slam Bradley Category:Wayne Foundation Category:Batcycle Category:Murder of Crows Category:Gotham City Category:Gotham P.D. Category:CatCo Category:Kara Danvers Category:Lena Luthor